1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device to restore an MBR, a method thereof, and a computer-readable medium, and more particularly, to an electronic device to restore an MBR, a method thereof, and a computer-readable medium, which can restore the MBR that is damaged.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a general computer system, a series of booting operations is performed as follows when the system is turned on. First, in order for the computer system to operate normally, a master boot record (hereinafter referred to as an “MBR”) that is stored in the first sector of a storage medium is read, and based on this, a boot sector record of a partition, in which an operating system is stored, is read to perform the system booting operation.
However, if the contents of the MBR are damaged due to problems, such as user mistakes, viruses, or system errors, the computer system becomes unable to boot. In this case, a user is unable to use the system, and it is required to reinstall an operating system to cause inconvenience to the user.
Accordingly, in order to cope with the damage of the contents of the MBR, a method for easily restoring the MBR has been requested.